


Ties

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Nonbinary Character, playing dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Klinger's latest ensemble gives Charles ideas.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Ties

“Are those my ties?” he asked the half naked creature lounging in his bed.

“Uh-huh.”

“I use those for work, you know.” They were beyond such use now, sewn into a skirt with triangular edges. 

“You’re a surgeon. All your patients ever seen you in is a gown and gloves.” 

“You’re getting too thin again. You should have asked Honoria to send you food, not my clothes.” 

“This was more fun. They smell like you. Of course, it might have all been for nothing if I have to work this hard to get a compliment.”

“You know perfectly well how lovely you look without my telling you.”

“I still like to hear it, Major.” 

Charles crossed the room to crawl in with him, drawing him into his arms. “If I fall at your feet too quickly, too often, it will go to your head. But since you thrive on praise, this bit of stitching is exquisite.” He lightly traced the place where two of the ties were sewn together. “Oh, my - high hopes for the evening, pet?” 

“I did dress nice for you.” 

Charles nuzzled the back of his neck and spoke into his ear. “You are so very beautiful, Max. Will you be my good girl tonight?”

Klinger shivered in his arms. He loved it when Charles feminized him in their play (a fact the surgeon had discovered quite by accident), but, it was a rare treat; because he responded so strongly, Charles saved this game for special occasions. 

“I’ll be good,” he promised and stayed yearningly still as Charles undressed.

Still standing, the surgeon beckoned him near. Klinger didn’t need to be told what to do. Head bent, he used gentle flicks of his tongue to prepare him, then drew him into his mouth. The skirt swished enticingly as he bobbed and Charles felt beneath it, teasing. Klinger tried to angle into his hand without breaking his rhythm. “Good girl,” Charles praised, making him whimper. 

The physician knew that Klinger wanted much more than the light petting he was receiving; the Corporal was tougher than he appeared (in skirts or out) and he welcomed a little playful fierceness - but as much as he liked seeing the marks of his fingers and lips on his lover, Charles also liked to treat him delicately, to make him tremble as he slowly and carefully took him. 

Maneuvering Klinger onto his back, he kissed him tranquil before moving down his body. He looked up from between his legs. Klinger’s eyes were almost damp in their desperation. “Don’t be scared, my beautiful one,” he said, stroking his shaking stomach. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Major…”

“Shhh. It’s okay to be shy, sweet girl. Just permit me to get you ready for me. That’s it. That’s my girl.” 

Klinger’s head thrashed side to side. He wanted to beg, but he knew what Charles wanted from him was to be “persuaded” by his soothing tone and gentle touch. He opened his legs an inch and saw him smile. 

“See? You needn’t be shy with me, darling. I have to touch you this way, don’t you see? Seeing you dressed so fine for me, how could I possibly hold myself back from you? Are you ready to be brave for me, my darling?” 

Klinger nodded, feigning trepidation, because if he tried to speak, he’d ruin the game with a demand to be fucked. Instead, he gave full throat to a cry when Charles pushed inside of him with one finger. He was instantly gathered to his chest and soothed and it took everything he had not to glare because as much as he wanted to be the retiring damsel, he was so hard that it hurt. 

“Perhaps we should try another way,” Charles said, very much into his role. “I don’t want to cause you any pain, Max.” 

“Please keep going, Major.”

“Oh? Is my good girl discovering some womanly desires?” 

“I just want to please you.” 

“Alright, pretty pet. We’ll see just how much you can take.” 

Klinger endured the slow preparations as best he could, but sighed happily when Charles lifted him and guided him down, skirt sliding and pooling over both of them. 

“You were exquisite,” he praised him, freeing him from the rules of the game. 

Klinger just groaned and gave himself over to being thoroughly, sweetly, soundly fucked. By the time it was over, the top of the skirt was dark with sweat. 

Charles smoothed his hands over the fabric as they curled together beneath the blankets. “They look better on you.”

“Kind of thought you’d say so.” 

End! 


End file.
